Meeting Rory
by random-gleekV
Summary: We know who Rory is, but how did he get there? The story before we see him on Glee. :


Meeting Rory

"Brittany! Come downstairs" Mrs. Pierce called on Saturday morning. Brittany walked downstairs to see her parents smiling.

"Is this about Lord Tubbington eating last night's lasagna because he has been reading Garfield comics and he now eats only lasagna" Brittany explained to her parents.

"Uhhh no this isn't about that. We just wanted to talk to you..." her dad started.

"You are" Brittany stated.

"About the possibility of us taking in a foreign exchange student" her mother finished.

"His name is Rory Flanagan and he is from Ireland. He will go to your school and all we have to do is let him stay here" Brittany's dad smiled and looked at his eldest daughter. "Would you be okay with that?"

"Does he like unicorns?" Brittany asked. Her parents looked at each other then turned to Brittany.

"I don't know" Mr. Pierce said. "But you can ask him tomorrow when we meet him"

"Okay" Brittany shrugged and walked away.

The next day Brittany sat in the back of her parent's car as they all drove to the school to meet the new kid.

"Brit, I want you to be nice to him, okay?" Her mother asked from the front seat.

"Okay!" Brittany said as she drew a heart on her leg with a pen.

They pulled into the parking lot and walked to the office, where Figgins, Mr. Shue and some kid stood. They walked in and Figgins smiled at them.

"Hello Pierce family! This is Rory the Irish exchange student" he pointed to the young boy who grinned shyly.

"Hello Rory!" Mrs. Pierce said and she hugged him. Mr. Pierce shook hands with him as well.

"Rory, this is Brittany" Mr. Shue piped up, pointed to Brittany who was licking her hand like a cat. Brittany looked up and smiled at Rory. Rory's eyes widened. She was so pretty. Her blonde hair was perfectly framing her face and her eyes were so bright.

"Hello Brittany" Rory grinned as he spoke with his accent.

"I have no idea what you just said but hello!" Brittany said. Mr. Shue rolled his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I have to go" he said. "Welcome to USA, Rory. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me!" Mr. Shue left with a smile.

"Rory, you are now free to go now" Figgins said.

Mr. and Mrs. Pierce picked up Rory's luggage.

"Ready to go?" Brittany asked.

"Oh, yes!" Rory smiled at her.

They loaded her car and got in.

"So Rory" Brittany's mother said. "How do you like America?"

"I like it a lot" Rory said as he looked at Brittany next to him. She smiled at him. "You talk funny" she said.

"He's Irish" her dad chuckled. "Like leprechauns." Brittany gasped.

"You are a leprechaun?" she asked in awe. Rory laughed.

They pulled into the driveway. "Here is our house" Mrs. Pierce said.

"I live here" Brittany said jumping out of the car. Her dad mumbled something but Rory didn't hear it.

Brittany ran into the house calling her cat.

"Rory, honey?" Mrs. Peirce said as she took one of his bags from the trunk.

"Yes, Mrs. Pierce?" Rory asked smiling.

"We should probably warn you, Brittany isn't the brightest flower in the garden."

Rory look confused. "Pardon?" he asked.

"Brittany... She is kinda dumb" Mr. Pierce said. "Just...be aware and we apologize if she acts a bit odd."

Rory smiled. "Okay..." he said. He didn't care how stupid she was. She was so pretty.

An hour later, Rory was settled in his room. He was just putting away his bags under the bed when he heard a knock on the door. He turned around to see Brittany with a big ball of fur in her arms. No, wait. It was a very fat cat! Rory blushed when his eyes met Brittany's dumbstruck ones.

"This is Lord Tubbington" Brittany said holding up the cat. "He is a smoker and likes cheese in the melted form." Rory reached over and petted him. Lord Tubbington purred then jumped out of her arms and waddled away.

"He likes you" Brittany informed Rory, who smiled. "I have a question for you" she said. Rory's heart leapt and he sat down on his new bed.

"Do you like unicorns?" she asked, her face serious.

"Sure. I've never met one" he said slowly.

"Now you have!" Brittany grinned. "I am a unicorn" she sat on his bed too.

"You are a unicorn?" he asked. He understood what her parents meant now.

"Yes, so is Kurt" she smiled. "He is also a dolphin. Are you a dolphin too?"

Rory blinked. Why are people in America referred to as animals? "What is a dolphin?" he asked, a bit afraid of the answer.

"A dolphin is a boy who likes other boys" she said as if it was totally obvious. "Gay" she said.

"Oh, no I'm not a dolphin" Rory answered hoping it gave her a hint that he liked her. "I like girls"

"I know lots of girls" Brittany said. "But Lord Tubbington is a boy." Rory chucked. She was dumb. But so pretty. He wanted to kiss her. And run his hand through her lovely golden locks of hair. And hold her tight. He wished he could...

Their conversation continued for another hour, Rory enjoying it all despite the odd questions Brittany posed.

"Dinner!" Mrs. Pierce called up the stairs and soon after Brittany and Rory came running down laughing. Dinner was pleasant.

"So how was Ireland?" Mr. Pierce asked Rory.

"It is grand!" Rory said. "It's cold but so pretty. There is always something to do!"

"What are some of your hobbies?" Mrs. Pierce asked laughing at Rory's love for his home country.

"Well I like to read. And I enjoy singing" he said.

"Play any sports?" Brittany's dad questioned.

"No sir" Rory said. "I'm not very coordinated..."

"We learned about coordinateds on a map" Brittany shoved a hunk of chicken in her mouth.

"Honey, that coordinates" her mother said. She turned to Rory. "You know, Brittany is in a singing group at school. Maybe you should join"

"Yea it's fun when we sing Britney Spears" Brittany smiled.

Rory shook his head. "I'm not a public singer..."

"Aw, come on! Give it a try!" Mrs. Pierce said encouragingly.

"No thank you" Rory laughed and blushed. The matter was put to rest. After dinner was finished, Rory helped clean up.

"You are so wonderful" Mrs. Pierce said when the kitchen was clean. "You probably miss your family. Why don't you give them a call?"

"Well, m'mam, because of the time difference, I was going to Skype them in a few hours" Rory said. "If that's okay with you..."

"Oh, sure! Perfectly fine!" Mrs. Pierce replied cheerily.

A few hours later, Rory turned on his laptop and connected with his family.

"Hello Ma!" he said as his mother's face came on the screen.

He told her all about America and living with the Pierces.

"Yes, I'll call you in a few days when I'm in school!" Rory said with a yawn. "Aye, love you too!" he turned off his computer and crept to Brittany's room.

Brittany was on her bed in lacy silk pajamas. She was combing the fat cat.

"Oh, you are here! Good!" Brittany smiled when she saw Rory in the doorway. "Lord Tubbington demands to be brushed 100 times every day. I don't know what comes after 34. I think it's 9 but I'm not sure" Rory grinned and walked over to her.

"35 comes after 34."

Brittany gasped. "Thank you, leprechaun!"

"I-I'm not a leprechaun" Rory winked.

"Are you a virgin?" Brittany asked with a sly smile.

"A-aye I mean, what? Y-yea, why?" Rory stuttered surprised.

"I'll make a deal with you, Rory Leprechaun" Brittany sat up and flipped her hair. "If you can grant me 3 wishes, like ever leprechaun can, I'll let you get into my pot of gold."

Rory's eyes widened.

"Do we have a deal?" Brittany's smile grew even bigger. "I'm not sure what my wishes are yet, but I'll tell you when I do."

"Deal" Rory whispered. Brittany gave him a hug. "And don't tell Lord Tubbington. He will get jealous."

The next day, Brittany's parents took Rory out and all around town. It was pretty small so by the end of the day, Rory knew enough to not get lost.

"School is tomorrow" Mrs. Pierce said during dinner that night. "Do you have everything ready?"

"Aye" Rory smiled.

"Good. Are you excited?"

"I guess so" Rory said. "I'm shy."

"It'll be fine" Mr. Pierce re-assured him. "You'll know Brittany."

Rory nodded and ate more potatoes. "I love potatoes" he said. "Cuz I'm Irish!"

School was okay at first. Rory wore his favourite green outfit with a cute hat Brittany bought him the day before.

"I'm so glad my own leprechaun is here at school with me!" Brittany told Rory as they walked to his newly assigned locker. "I have to go to cheerios's practice now but I will see you later!" Brittany gave Rory a hug then skipped off singing a song about a headband.

Rory walked to his first class alone.

"Hey Green kid!" a loud shout came from down the hallway. Rory turned around to see three big guys walk down the hall with evil grins on their face. They came up to him.

"Top of the morning!" Rory smiled weakly.

"Don't insult me!" one guy in a jersey said.

"What? I-I didn't..." Rory said getting scared. They pushed him into lockers.

"Go home creep" the laughed and stalked away as the bell rang for class, leaving Rory on the floor. He stood up and dusted himself off. Then he walked to class, a bit more aware of his surroundings now.

Classes were okay for Rory. No one talked to him and he got a lot of funny looks. The only person he talked to was Brittany briefly between classes, but she was never alone. One Latina girl with dark hair gave him evil looks a lot. Not to mention he got pushed into several lockers by big guys with funny mullets. Really, Rory wasn't enjoying American school very much.

After school, he walked home alone. When get got to his residence, he went to his room and smiled at Mrs. Peirce, who was making dinner. Rory shut the door to his room and pulled out his iPod. He scrolled through songs and finally settled on 'Bein Green'. It was stupid and cheesy but he loved it. He sang along loudly. When it ended, Rory smiled and flopped on his bed. It didn't matter if he was alone and being picked on here in America. It didn't matter if Brittany was not too bright. Rory knew it would all work out. He was Rory Flanagan and he was living a great adventure that he wouldn't miss out in all the gold in the world. Rory grinned and closed his eyes. It would get better. No doubt about it.


End file.
